


The Rise of the Apex Champions

by Lynnyburd



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnyburd/pseuds/Lynnyburd
Summary: The Outlands is no place for heroes. Many people can only look to the Apex Legends as the closest thing they will ever have to one. But secrets lie within the games and within the Champions who inhabit it. For so long these Legends have kept their heads down. Not threatening their lives to finally fight back and seek the truths they’ve each buried. Until the arrival of a new legend who is going to finally make them question everything.(This will hopefully end up being a long fic to explore the lore around Apex. It will be your typical dystopian fight back style novelization I hope of Crypto leading the Legends to stop killing each other and to start seeking their truths.)





	The Rise of the Apex Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to what I hope will almost be like a novelization of Apex Legends. Following Crypto as he tries to start a revolution from within the games. This is more or less because I am not sure if anyone else has done this type of thing or if anyone is interested since only a crazy person would wanna do a GIANT fan fic for a battle royal. 
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you guys like this idea or think I should can it lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Do you not feel that?” There were not many beautiful days in Suatoma. Today’s had been exceptionally gorgeous and Tae Joon had decided to for once accept his sister’s pleas to join her for lunch outside of CyLense. 

It was a far cry from the life that they had shared only a few short years ago. Squaloring in streets, begging for food and only finding hope through a broken hololens they had worked on. It was where they had developed their love for electronics and what had ultimately gotten them their jobs. 

What had given them a better life in the cut throat world that Gaea had become. Like many of those who lived in the life they had, their eyes had turned upward. Towards the reaches out the Outland. They were some of the few that had gotten there and today they both sat side by side. Basking in the sun, something Tae Joon joked that he despised, which was why he wore a long sleeve button up any time he could. 

But Mila knew the truth and they both laughed as they shared their food. Laughter had felt so foreign to them for so long but they both never went hungry. Not anymore. 

Mila however had fallen quiet as she ate the crumbs from her fingers, a habit that had died hard despite their much better positions. 

“What is it?” He had asked, tilting his head to try to catch her own. The two looked nothing alike, not even in slight, him with his dark features and her with her lighter brown hair and bright green eyes. They had both been orphans who had found each other and despite their lack of blood the two had bonded almost instantly. “Is it the encryption on that file? You will figure it out,  _ gwaenchana. _ ”

For a moment she had worn a ghost of a smile, her eyes flickering to his before back to the sky where drones circled over head. Cutting through the smog of the city so thick they normally could not see the sky. 

“Do you not feel that?” Her question had hung in the air, the pained tone resting in the back of her throat. “Like the demon that has been hovering above our heads our whole life is finally closing in on us.”

Tae Joon couldn’t stop the puzzled look that formed on his face. Not because he didn’t understand- no he understood perfectly. He had felt those eyes watching his whole life, one movement away from catching them at last. How could you not? In a world that’s best entertainment was a blood sport and the way the Syndicate had taken over… no one was safe. 

But they weren’t hungry, they had an apartment albeit small but it was there and above all else they had their drones. Their programming. 

They had each other. 

“Put your mind at rest,” He kept his voice calm and clear, reaching out to place a cautious hand on her shoulder, hoping she could feel his determination. “I am your eye and I will not allow whatever dark shadows may lurk out there near you. After all, you know how strong I am.”

That got the laugh he wanted out of her and the two had fallen into fits together. 

By the next day she was gone and all that was left behind was a blood soaked couch, a hole where they had been storing a secret file and scrap metal that was the shards of the drone they had been working on together. Their lives work and her...gone.

In the weeks that Tae Joon had spent on the run since that day he wondered if he had not tried hard enough to protect her. That he hadn’t kept his eyes open enough. That he had promised her safety and instead all he had done was stand aside as she was ripped away from him. He hoped that she hadn’t been killed, that as he fled from place to place, that she was not in pain. 

They had lived their whole life hearing stories of what happened to silly orphans who dared to dream. Torture, death or worse- 

She haunted his dreams, the rare ones he got in the alley’s between city walls, as he kept moving. As more and more posters popped up with his face on them. As he worked tirelessly between the scraps he had managed to steal away with and the one broken drone he had kept in their apartment along with the Hololense that had given them their place in life. 

After a month of exhaustion, of seeing his face on every banner proclaiming him a murderer, of watching for faces who were hunting him- wanting to know what his sister and he had been working on… the idea had come to him. 

It was as he stood on a street corner, staring up at the neon banner that hung from a sky scraper next to the remnants of Humbert Labs that he thought of the lense that he had tucked away in the trench coat he had stolen. That he thought of their work to project the Apex Games, that he thought of the Syndicate, that he thought of those blood stains back in the ruins he had called a home, that he saw a flash of Mila’s green eyes- 

How many more people stood under the eye of the Syndicate? How many more were in his position? Proclaimed to be evil when they had simply been trying to  _ live _ . To love. The games had never appealed to him, his start to his life had been a fight for survival but now he as he stood, staring at his own face beaming down at him. Or what it had looked like before he had made  _ alterations _ … 

The games suddenly spoke to him. For once he’d step right into the eyesight that his sister had spoken of. But instead of cowering as he always had he would make them see. He would blind them and the rest of the Outlands with the truth. 

Turning his back on the banner and starting down the street, he slipped his hands into his pockets and began to think. 

The man who had once been Tae Joon already had an idea in mind for the games, before he would even join them.


End file.
